Righting the Wrongs
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: Blaine has decided to transfer to McKinley High instead of Dalton, and their school's new Glee Club called 'New Directions' But he has found that the group's inner friendships are less than harmonious. So he decides to fix that. Multiple paring mentions
1. Baby Bonding?

I don't own Glee :)

I'm aware some of you might have already read this short story as I had it as just a small one-shot. But I decided that I would make more and didn't want to change the title and everything on the other story :)

* * *

Quinn grunted quietly, trying to inch forward as much as possible. The tips of her fingers just barely grazed her bag; which was currently on the floor, having slipped from her arm sometime before class.

She could do this, though; it was just a stupid bag! The only obstacle in her path was her stomach, which was nearly the size of the moon by now. She was close now, due in a little less than a month and was glad to be on the homestretch. If only she could reach her dang bag, then-

"Hey Quinn, let me help you with that!" And suddenly a pair of hands and feet was in her vision. She cast a glare up to the figure, which of course was Blaine Anderson, always the helpful one. He held the bag out with a smile, undeterred by her looks.

"I was getting it." She snapped, snatching it from his hands. She began searching for her phone, figuring she had about one hundred texts from Mercedes' mom while he just smiled and sat in the chair beside her.

"I know. It doesn't hurt to have some help though."

"So what are you doing here early? Avoiding a toss in the dumpsters?" Quinn asked gruffly, brushing off his comment all together. She didn't need his help; she didn't need anyone's help…except Mercedes' occasionally. Blaine laughed nervously and ran a hand through his partially-gelled curls.

"I- uh was gonna practice a song for Glee Club." He admitted sheepishly, suddenly finding his shoelaces very interesting. Quinn paused to raise a thin brow.

"For someone, or…?" Blaine flushed, shaking his head.

"No, course not, I jus-" He paused when Quinn's knowing smirk turned to a grimace. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just. She's kicking kinda hard today, it must have been something I ate…" Blaine's gaze moved to her stomach, slight awe reflecting in his eyes. Quinn followed his line of sight and smirked again.

"You can touch me if you want." Blaine blinked several times, starting to stutter.

"I- No I don't want to hurt-" With an eye roll Quinn yanked his hand up and onto her stomach.

"She's surrounded by water, idiot." Though there was a smile on her face. Blaine grinned, rubbing his hand in a small circle on Quinn's stomach, albeit awkwardly. Blaine cleared his throat, and after a pause started talking to her.

"Hey Beth. It's your uncle Blaine here." He dissolved into giggles at the look on Quinn's face. Suddenly though, he felt her kick. His eyes lit up even more and he let out a (totally manly) squeal.

"She likes me!" For the first time in days, Quinn began laughing.

"Oh great, just what we need. Another ball of energy in the family." She went quiet after she realized what she said. Glee club was of course her family now, but there was no way she could support herself and a baby. She had been over this thousands of times.

"W-What about you? Do you want children in the future?" Quinn asked, clearing her throat a bit. Blaine found himself flushing again.

"Yeah. I've always had a dream where I'd have a girl and a boy, maybe another with either gender." Blaine let out a small sigh and got a far off look. "They'd most likely have Kurt's eye- BLUE, blue eyes!" He corrected, coughing a bit while Quinn chuckled. She patted his shoulder.

"It's obvious, Blaine." She admitted, grinning. Blaine groaned, but before he could say anything the bell rang.

"So you think you could be my surrogate later on?" Blaine asked, half teasing. Quinn snorted.

"We'll have to see how this one goes first, and I'll think about it." Blaine waved to Kurt as he walked in and patted the seat next to his. He patted Quinn's belly one more time and rested his head on her shoulder, eyes wide slightly with surprise.

"Promise?" Quinn sighed a bit. She couldn't believe it, but she just might be growing a soft spot for the curly-haired idiot.

"I promise."


	2. Helping Hand

Blaine wheeled himself down the hall merrily, quite content on the day's turn of events and paused when he saw Artie, digging through his lower locker.

"Hey Artie! How's it going?" Artie looked up and nodded his hello while Blaine did his best to pull over to the side, nearly wrecking into the locker next to Artie. Artie barely held back a grin.

"Fine, actually. You? You seem like a bucket of sunshine today." He remarked, beginning to roll his way to the Chemistry lab. Blaine followed happily, having the same class next.

"Great! I'm really excited about the bake sale going on." Blaine replied, smiling. Artie glanced at him from the corner of his eye, eyebrow raised.

"Hold up. May I get some of whatever you got?" Blaine's brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?" Artie paused his rolling, placing his hands in his lap.

"It seems like you're the only one who isn't complaining about having to be in a wheelchair, or about the bake sale." He stated. Blaine had kind of helped Mr. Schue think of a way to raise money for the bus, much to the others (minus Artie of course) annoyance. And had so far stuck to the '3 hours in the chair a day' rule. Blaine smiled.

"Well, I've always loved baking. I used to bake all the time with my mom and brother. And it's for my friend, so of course I'm going to help." He nudged Artie's shoulder with a grin.

"As for the chair, I love opening up myself to new experiences. And being able to sit down all day is freaking awesome." Artie laughed at that, shaking his head.

"If only the others had your spunk. You're pretty dope for a white guy." Artie said, nodding approvingly with a grin. Blaine snorted.

"Thanks?" He grinned as well and began pushing himself forward.

"I do really appreciate your help though." Artie said truthfully, after catching up to him.

"No thanks necessary, really." Blaine insisted, patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey Artie, Blaine." An angelic voice greeted. A voice that Blaine had gotten quite accustomed to over the months. A voice that made his heart flutter and made him grin and swoon and make a complete fool of himself.

He focused his eyes on Kurt, who was making his way down the hall towards him, in a wheelchair of his own. Artie waved hello a bit and oh God, Blaine was flushing already.

"Hey Kurt! How's it going?"

"Really good, actually." He sat up straight in his chair, smiling widely. "Guess what." Blaine leaned forward in his chair, looking contemplative.

"Uhh…You have acquired a boyfriend?" He guessed, wriggling his brows a bit. Kurt laughed.

"As amazing as that would be, no." Blaine mentally cheered. "I successfully hit a high F earlier." Kurt said triumphantly, leaning back. Blaine gasped happily and bumped his shoulder.

"I totally knew you would! You are SO going to win the diva-off."

"It would be nice to see someone other than Rachel get to sing for once." Artie added fluidly, not seeming sorry at the slightest. Kurt bit back a snort, glancing around for a clock.

"Thanks. Oh, I should get going…" He trailed off. Blaine nodded, giving him a big smile.

"Yeah. Us too. See you in Glee Club. Good luck!" Kurt smiled in thanks and began rolling down the hallway, the way they had come. Blaine let out a small sigh and turned to look at Artie, who was staring at him and smirking.

"What?"

"Don't 'What?' me. I didn't say anything." He replied, tone feigning innocence. Blaine blushed a bit, shaking his head as he once again started to head to Chemistry, paying no attention to the snickering producing from behind him.

"When are you going to put a ring on that?" He asked casually, tone intrigued. Blaine's left hand slipped from the wheel and he nearly plowed into Ms. Pillsbury. After shooting her several apologizes, and her reassuring him that she was fine he glared at him.

"Well not anytime soon, we barely know each other." Artie snorted.

"That isn't stopping Berry from eye-sexing Finn is it? I'm pretty sure you know his Zodiac sign by now."

"Gemini." Blaine subconsciously said, flushing even darker. Artie nodded, a knowing smile on his face.

"W-well you like Tina, don't you?" Blaine shot back, _always _having the best comebacks. Artie nodded after a pause.

"Yeah, but I doubt she feels the same." Blaine hummed in response. He knew a lot about that. He had tried several times to ask Kurt out, actually only into be cut off nearly every time.

"Have you tried asking her out?" Artie shrugged sheepishly.

"Honestly I've never really been on a date before; I wouldn't know how to do it."

"I've never been on a date date either." Blaine admitted with a shrug. "You could sing to her maybe? And this week's assignment gives you plenty of opportunities to hang out with her and stuff, so." He trailed off, unsure. Artie seemed to consider this and smiled.

"I'm really glad we're friends, Blaine." He said, and Blaine could nearly see the cogs turning in his head. "Hey lovebird?" He called in a challenging tone, cracking his knuckles. "Race you to the Chemistry lab." He challenged, grinning. Blaine smiled smugly and nodded.

"Bring it on." Artie began a count down, but took off instead at two.

"Hey! No fair!" Blaine called after him, laughing as he struggled to catch up.

"I didn't recall there being any rules!" Artie shoot back, laughing with triumph. Blaine shook his head and sighed, a smile on his face.

He was happy. _Really _happy. Maybe Glee Club was his home now. Maybe he would finally fit in and belong somewhere after all.


End file.
